Land of the Subterranean Sun
by Cimeriel
Summary: In the future Gensokyo has long sense been destroyed and it's former residents have migrated to the Underground. Many things have changed. New friends. New families. But not all is peaceful. What destroyed Gensokyo may come back to finish the job.
1. Stage 1 Land of the Subterranean Sun

Forward

Ok sooo, I guess I should clarify a few things. This is an Alternate Universe taking place far in to the future. I'm not going to say how far exactly but several hundred years _after_ Gensokyo was destroyed. (Which in of it self I imagine happened several years in the future)

I don't no how often this will be updated. I have other original stories that I probably should be working on instead of this but...my mind tends to zig-zag sometimes. Well will see how this goes.

Also this story is not safe for work as you will find out in 5. 4. 3. 2...

...

Utsuho caressed Kaguya's breasts as she began to kiss her, slowly working her way down to in between her legs, where she licking Kaguya's clitoris vigorously. Kaguya moaned in pleasure and rolled her hips at every flick of Utsuho's tongue. Kaguya clutched the bed sheets as she rapidly approached her climax.

Just a little bit more, and then...

Kanako appeared in the doorway. "UTSU-ho..." Kanako sighed, turning her head away.

_Gods damn it! _Utsuho rested her head on her arm, which was propped up on Kaguya's stomach. "Yes?" She said, not hiding her annoyance.

"Utsuho, we have a press conference to address the damage to the Relay Station in Tendo."

Utsuho laid her head down on Kaguya's stomach, and groaned. "Isn't it your job to deal with those people?"

"It concerns the safety of the 'Reiuji Network', it concerns both of us." Utsuho and Kanako were something of joint rulers. Utsuho handled the more practical maters, like the reactor, where as Kanako dealt with the political. But they never made a major decision without both in agreement.

Utsuho looked up at Kaguya. "Don't pull me in to this!" She said.

Utsuho sighed. "Fine..."

"Thank you." Kanako was relieved Utsuho didn't put up too much resistance. "Now, you should get ready, we leave in ten minutes." Kanako said as she headed out the door. She stopped and turned back to Utsuho and Kaguya's naked forms on the bed. "Make it twenty minutes."

Kaguya giggled after Kanako had left. "twenty minutes? I don't know if thats going to be enough time."

"We'll certainly be setting a record for speed fucking, _for us _anyway." Utsuho said as she began to slowly run her hands all over Kaguya. The Lunar princess' body swayed at her touch.

"Don't worry." Kaguya grinned. "I can make twenty minutes seem like an eternity!"

Kanako waited patiently at Chireiden's front entrance. Utsuho was the first one down, dressed in her normal clothes. Of course, there's little 'normal' about Utsuho's choice of fashion. A cape behind wings was unusual in of it self, but Utsuho's was a window into the Carina Nebula, deep in outer space. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt around a burning red 'eye' in the middle of her chest. The rest of her outfit was simple enough. Short green skirt with black tights underneath and knee-high black boots.

Utsuho sat down and had Ruukoto, her resident nuclear powered, robot maid, bring her a small snack before heading out. Surprisingly, the maid managed to do this simple task, with out bringing the wrong thing, dropping it on her way back or just getting lost around the palace. Ruukoto was a dutiful maid, but was not vary good at doing chores. Utsuho, however didn't seem to care. Kanako still wasn't sure where Utsuho even found a robot maid. According to her, Ruukoto was just lying out in the middle of nowhere, as if thrown out like a piece of trash. It was simple enough for Utsuho to recharge the robot with her power.

Kaguya came down, wearing her pink shirt and long dark burgundy skirt. She was a natural beauty and needed vary little make up. Her prim and proper appearance, was in total contrast with Utsuho's wild, unkempt beauty.

Kanako observed Kaguya's mischievous (and vary satisfied) smile. "You 'took longer' then twenty minutes..."

Kaguya's grin widened and Utsuho gave a innocent 'I dont know what you are talking about' look, that was a little _too _convincing. Kanako sighed. Well, it's not as if she could blame them. It was Kaguya's power to do with what she wills. Apparently Kaguya was the only person who could keep up with Utsuho, whom, essentially ran on nuclear batteries giving her an infinite supply of stamina, and Kaguya could use her power over Eternity to 'last forever'.

"Whats the matter Kanako?" Utsuho began, her mouth full. "Nobody 'given it' to ya sense Suwako left you?"

"I may have a human form, but I am a god and above such 'earthly pursuits'."

"Your loss." Utsuho said, swallowing her food.

Kanako shook her head and rolled her eyes, but Kaguya noticed that she had a small smile. She was never able to get a good lock on there relationship, which Kaguya found a little strange. There was, most certainly was some vary interesting history between them.

"Well if your finished, I suggest we get moving."

Utsuho handed her plate to Ruukoto and stood up to leave but Kaguya caught her arm, and leaned in for a kiss. Utsuho gave her a gentle peck on the lips. And then another. And another. And then the 'gentleness' was gone and they were now 'sucking lips', and...

"AHAM!"

Utsuho pulled away and joined Kanako by her side, but before taking there leave, the blue haired goddess asked. "Is all you two do is have sex?"

"No. We... ahhh." Utsuho turned to look at Kaguya and turning back to Kanako she said."Yeah. We pretty much just fuck."

Kaguya watched as the pair Translocated themselves out. She had seen it a few times, but it was still an unsettling sight to see. Just, one moment they were there and then 'pop' like they had been removed from the move reel.

Utsuho was briefed before going on. She hated these kind of things. She was always been fairly antisocial and even after all this time, she was perfectly happy to let Kanako be the public face. But, at times Kanako insisted that they be seen together to present a unified front. Of course it was not all Kanako's insistence. Utsuho was the one who decided to not be manipulated any more and (as grateful as she was for the power she received) she would not allow Kanako to have control of the underground. The home that Satori and Rin left her.

Kanako was addressed first."Kanako-sama,. could this have been an act of terrorism caused by, for example one of the extreme 'human activists' group?"

"No. there is absolutely no evidence of that." That was a foolish question. It did not look like an accident (A fact, which Kanako distinctly remembers ordering kept secret) but the whole of Ama-no-Iwato, was divided between human and youkai sections and Tendo was deep in youkai 'territory.' Theres was little chance a human could easily come and go with out being noticed.

Kanako continued to answer questions of a similar nature, but sure enough the questions shifted to Utsuho. Her lack of public appearances gave Utsuho a enigmatic presence that, in a way made her a more well know figure. Then again, perhaps it was only her imagination that the attention fell on her. Utsuho didn't mind attention so much, she just found these kind of things bothersome.

"Reiuji-sama, are you looking into new safety measures to prevent further incidents?"

"Umm..." Utsuho wasn't exactly sure was she was talking about." I guaranty you that my Reiuji Network-"(She liked saying that.)-"is perfectly safe form outside tampering." Which sounded like the usual false reassurance you might get from your heads of state, but Utsuho spoke with absolute confidence and in her defense, even Kanako could not see how someone _could _tamper with it. A lot of time has be spent thinking up counter measures to that vary possibility. But still...

"Yes, and we, of course have updated security but for obvious reasons we wont go in to the details." Kanako added.

"I don't think everyone feels safe when they hear someone broke into a nuclear reactor and may or may not have tried to destroy it."

Utsuho and Kanako both let out an exasperated sigh at the same time. They were tired of having to explain this but some youkai just did not understand the technology. It was as alien to them as magic was to some humans.

"The Relay Station was damaged not the Reactor." Utsuho explained.

"Which-"Kanako began."-merely transfers energy _from _the Reactor-" Via teleportation technology developed with the help of Utsuho's power over atoms.

"And is programed to cut it self off, if something like this happens."Utsuho said.

"Which it did, five o'clock yesterday, when it's systems were being tampered with."Kanako finished. They had developed geothermal backup reactors for these kind of eventualities.

One brave reporter asked. "If someone managed to break into the Relay Station, are you concerned about the main Reactor?"

Now Utsuho was genuinely insulted. "It's underneath my fucking house. Where I live! It needs no other protection then that!" Boastful though it was, it was true enough. Not to mention Houraisan Kaguya, Houjuu Nue and Rumia were all residents. Along with numerous animal youkai and countless vengeful spirits that roam though the place. God save the queen, well Utsuho was one 'saved' fucking queen.

"Reiuji-sama, can you say 'unyu'?"

"What?"Utsuho said, baffled.

Reiuji-sama, Reiuji-sama, Is it true the you and the Lunar Princess Kaguya are dating?"

"Umm...?"

"Can we please stay on topic!" Kanako shouted trying to keep order but things were quickly spiraling out of control.

"Reiuji-sama! Reiuji-sama!.."

"Dammit!" Utsuho slammed her fist down on the podium. "This is a press conference! The last thing I wanna do is answer a lot of questions!"

...

Kaguya was reading a book when Utsuho and Kanako came in, both looking completely exhausted. Utsuho laid down on the couch and rested her head on Kaguya's lap, wile Kanako slumped down into the near by chair. Kaguya smiled and began to run her hand, soothingly on Utsuho's head.

"Sooo, how'd it go?" Kaguya ask cheerfully. The pair could only groan in response. Eventually Kanako stood back up.

"Well, duty calls..."

"Leaving already?" Kaguya asked.

"I thought I would check in with the kappa down at the Relay Station and see if they have uncovered anything."

"Quite the uproar about all this and so quickly too."

"Well, in hundreds of years, this is the first time a Relay Station has ever been broken into."

"I see."

"Now Utsuho..."

Utsuho moaned in acknowledgment.

"This might be a long shot but I would like you to check in with Yukari."

Utsuho moaned again this time in annoyance." I don't wanna deal with 'gap full of crazy'."

"Please Utsuho, I have some other people I'd like to check in with and I was hoping you could do the same so we could gather as much information as quickly as possible. I just have a bad feeling about all this."

Utsuho sat up straight."Alright..." She had to admit she had a bad feeling herself.

Kaguya wrapped her arm around Utsuho's." How about I go with you this time, to keep you company." She said suggestively.

Kanako put on a knowing smile and shook her head." Twenty minutes."She said before vanishing.

Kaguya chuckled."Shall we?" She and Utsuho headed for the door.

"Ruukoto, is Nue hear?" Utsuho asked.

"No she stepped out this morning."

"Well, I guess the house is all yours then."

"Take care, master."

Utsuho called for her Sun Barge, a long golden skiff-like vessel, with two large solar-sails, and a long bladed 'fin' underneath, extending upwards to the bow of the ship, which looked like the head of a fish. The 'head' cut off shortly, were the long flat deck jutted out the back like a knife. Kaguya noted the ships fish-like appearance and (against Utsuho's objections) rechristened it the 'Sun-Fish'. Utsuho was not amused.

The inside of the vessel was nothing more then a large round platform, with a table, a couch and some chairs by the entry way. A long white walkway extended out to a small circular disk above, well nothing really. From were the walkway extended out was nothing more then a sky-high view of the world around them. Apparently, the ship was 'bigger on the inside' as there seemed to be invisible compartments that Utsuho could store 'whatever the fuck she wanted' inside. In fact, being inside it was a little unsettling, and made Kaguya almost change her mind about calling it the Sun-Fish. Almost...

Utsuho sat down on the couch and Kaguya sat down on top of her and began to kiss her.

"You are the Devil." Utsuho said

_kiss kiss_

"Oh, says the black winged angel, who lives at the bottom of hell?"

"Good-"_kiss kiss_"-point"

"I just thought-"_kiss kiss_"-we'd have-"_kiss kiss_"-some inflight 'entertainment'." Kaguya said, tearing open Utsuho's shirt and started kissing her breasts. "It's a long-"_kiss_"-flight you know."

"Oh please." Utsuho said as Kaguya worked her way downwards. "We could be there in the blink of an eye." Kaguya lifted up Utsuho's skirt and pulled down her undergarments._ Kiss kiss._"But I guess theres no need to rush..."

…

'twenty minutes' later they arrived at the entrance to the home of Yakumo Yukari. A long slender gap in the side of one of Ama-no-Iwato's outer walls. Utsuho flew in and had Kaguya stay back just in case. Utsuho was not exactly worried Yukari would try something, sill she had never been the same after Gensokyo was destroyed.

"Hello!" Utsuho called out into the darkness of the gap, a void filled with 'eyes' and arms. "Calling crazy gap lady!" Utsuho floated around for what seemed like a long time (It was hard to tell in this void) before finally bumping into something.

"Ouch" Utsuho said in conjugation with said 'something'

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Yukari said looking like she just woke up. Which she may vary well have. "I have a guest. It been such a long time sense someone has come to visit me." She spoke quickly. It was a little unnerving. "Ran bring out some tea please." Utsuho sighed. Everyone knew Yakumo Yukari lived alone up here. "Raaaannnn!" Yukari shouted after a long silence. "Where is that girl? I distinctly remember programing her better then this!" What Yukari did not remember apparently, was that she also sacrificed Ran and almost all her other shikigami in order to save Gensokyo.

"Look Yukar-" Utsuho was cut off.

"Oh my! Where are my manners. I am Yakumo Yukari."

"YES! I know! THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME WE'VE MET!" Utsuho spoke unnecessarily slowly."I'm Reiuji Utsuho!"

"Rei...Rei...Remilia?"

"REI-UJ-"

"Raiko?"

"NO! Listen! Rei-"

"-sen?"

"Ok! Your really pissing me off here!"

"Vivit?"

"Oh come on! That one doesn't even have a 'Rei' in it!

"Rei-mu? Reimu!"

"What? Who the fuck is-" To late. Yukari was already hugging her.

"Reimu! Oh, it so good to see you again! But whats happened to you hair? It's gotten so long and, and your wings are so big!"

"I, I don't even..."_ Fuck it_ "Yes...It's me Reimu..."

"Oh, Reimu, Reimu. I have gifts for you!"

"Oh good..."

Yukari began to pull a random assortment of objects from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh...a giant pink bunny..." Utsuho put it under her right arm."It's vary nice...and a vail?" Yukari draped the vail over Utsuho's head. "And whats this? A potted plant..." Utsuho grabbed it with her left hand."I'll, ah, yeah... Oh, and a lava lamp" Utsuho said with mock excitement. "Well, it least its better then sliced bread..."

Once Yukari was finished she drifted off into the darkness. "Must sleep now." Yukari yawned. "Continue the dream. Continue the dream that is Gensokyo." Utsuho was left alone in the dark completely baffled, and covered in junk.

Utsuho sighed "Great..."

Afterword.

Well...That was something...

I don't know why but, while I like Touhou's characters, Gensokyo feels some how confining. I liked giving myself my own 'play ground'.

As for the characters, I'm going to try to base my characterization (with my own re-imaginings obviously) on the cannon materiel, as apposed to the what I like to call 'Touhou Stereotypes' (or what Tvtropes calls 'flanderizations') If for no other reason then just to have some variety. Cause, you know Flandre's not ax crazy, Reimu's not a bitch, Yuuka's not a sadist and Utsuho is not _mentally retarded!_ (nor is Cirno for that matter) Both of them are often portrayed as innocent as well, which is like, the girl who in her first appearance mused about how she was going to _eat Reimu's corpse _once it had cooked just right, before she headed up to the surface would and _burn it to the ground,_some how gets portrayed as one of the most pure and innocent people in Touhou.

I'm not necessarily against this. One of the great things about Touhou is how vague it all is. But it's also the horrible thing about it. I guess I sometimes just get tired of it and like it when I see something different. But there are times when the 'generally agreed upon personalities' can be so derailed that I absolutely hate them. I wont name any names. (but sense I wont name any names I will say that I _really_ despise one particular fanfic _party _for this reason. Party. Seriously I could go off.)

But the thing that REALLY piss me off is power levels. If a character is not given the respect, I feel that deserves, it can stop the story dead for me. Anyway...

I digress.

And I will probably do that a lot.

Til next time.


	2. Stage 2 From Hell to the Netherworld

Forward

Sorry this should have been finished a long time ago. But I have some procrastination issues. Whatever. Is anyone even reading this garbage? Anyway...

...

Kanako had been speaking to the head supervisor at the damaged Relay Station and left with more questions then answers. From what she could gather, it looked like someone tried to jerry-rig something to the energy transformer, only to find the technologies incompatible. In fact, much of the damage seemed to be caused by someone trying to interface with the system but they did not understand how it all worked. But in the end it looked like they just tried to destroy the Relay Station entirely and were forced to flee as the 'security'(IE Reiuji-Motherfucking-Utsuho) arrived. Exactly _how_ they escaped is still a mystery.

Kanako went off to speak to her other allies. She just wished Suwako was still one of them.

…

Utsuho and Kaguya were in Meikai, the netherworld were ghosts and spirits reside after death. It use to be a distinct part of Gensokyo but, with the help of Yukari she managed to 'transplant' it (along with numerous other parts of Gensokyo) to the underground.

Ever sense the Saigyou Ayakashi incident, Utsuho was left in charge of the spirits there. Utsuho was used to dealing with such this, living in the bottom of the Former Hell, though her friend Rin was in charge of the onryou there."_Rin..." _She didn't what the hassle of managing both the Meikai and the Nuclear Furnace so she appointed someone else for the job instead...

Kakuya looked around Hakugyokurou the shrine overlooking Meikai. This was her first time here and she was fascinated as she will never be sent to the netherworld so the only way for her to see it was to physically travel there.

"Wow. These cherry blossom trees are beautiful. Don't you think..."

Utsuho had been in a dark mood, unusual for her, sense the arrived. Kakuya would have like to explore more, but she decided to stick close to her, and she was curious to see who ran this place. Apparently it was a kasha with black cat ears, dark red eyes, fiery red hair, wearing a black dress, with her two tails sticking out the bottom.

Kaguya went and made her introduction first. "Good evening.I don't believe we have met. I am Houraisan Kaguya.

"Oh ahh. Hi." She said. The kasha cast an awkward glance at Utsuho, whom gave a cold stare in return. Obviously there was some tension here. "I'm Kageneko."

Seemed like a strange name."Well it's nice to meet you Kageneko." Kaguya gave a warm smile. She liked meeting new people.

"Ah, likewise."

"Yeah, yeah." Utsuho chimed in. She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "So, any unusual soul traffic lately?"

"How do you mean?"

"One of my Relay Station's was pretty beaten up. Just thought maybe you might have heard something." Kaguya noticed that Utsuho would not look directly at Kageneko.

"Um, no. But I'll keep my ears peeled..."

"Thanks" And with that Utsuho immediately started back to the ship.

"sure..." Kageneko had a vary painful look in her eyes. Kaguya wanted to ask, but couldn't bring her self to. (And she was afraid Utsuho would leave with out her.) So she gave a quick bow, before heading back to the ship her self.

Kaguya was about to scold Utsuho, but the raven-girl had a distant and sorrowful look in her eyes as well. Obviously the story between the kasha and Utsuho was rather complicated, but Kaguya decided to ask anyway.

"So, what was that about?"

Utsuho looked up at her. "It's...It's nothing" She said, knowing that was not an answer. "Hey. Don't you have to get ready for that party, where you show off those Impossible-whatevers tomorrow?" Utsuho said, trying to sound cheery.

Kaguya sighed."yes..."

"Well, I'll have the ship take you back. I still have one last thing to check on." With out waiting for an answer Utsuho upped and vanished.

Kaguya shook her head. Maybe Kanako could give her some answers. Though it was rude to pry about someones past behindthere back...

...

Utsuho transported her self to the heart of Ama-no-Iwato, where the underground city's own personal sun burned. The entire realm was essentially a giant sphere, centered around a bright red star, created by Utsuho's power. The shell of the city was made by Kanako's element, Qian, which served as Ama-no-Iwato's equivalent of the Hakurei barrier.

There was only one person here at the observation deck. The Youkai of the Dusk, Rumia. She stood about as tall as Kaguya, with shoulder laugh blonde hair, wearing black. She may not be the great beauty that the lunar princess was, but she was far from unattractive. For the most part Rumia had one simple task and that was to maintain a shield of darkness to blot out one half of the sun and move it to the other half every twelve hours or so, creating a false day-night cycle. Kanako liked keeping her around in case any thing went wrong, as her powers were in some ways the opposite of Utsuho's. The sun-crow was a little offended (But, deed down also a little relieved) but she had nothing against Rumia. She liked to think they got along quite well.

"Utsuho!" Rumia ran up and wrapped her arms around her. "Bring me something to eat?"

"Afraid not."One thing they had in common, they both liked food.(Though, Utsuho hardly needed to eat) "Just came to see how you were doing. Hey, you wouldn't happen to see any thing strange from up here would you?"

Rumia was thoughtful for a moment. "Mmm. No, not really. Hey, I saw your 'interview'. Hehe. My favorite part was when you were all like 'Yes they deserve to die! And I hope they burn in hell!"

"Well, it doesn't sound like anything now."

"Even Kanako was shouting at them! I would a loved to have been there."

"Alright then. Next time you can take my place."

"Well, hehe. I don't know about _that_." Rumia was thoughtful again." Can't you just use your weird 'eye power' to fined these guys?" Utsuho had a strange clairvoyant power to see whatever and wherever she wanted to. She explained it as 'her eye, being the sun and the sun looked down upon all'. Didn't make a lot of sense to Rumia but it was one of the more mystical powers the Utsuho received from becoming the replacement for Yatagarasu as the avatar of Amaterasu Oomikami, the goddess of the sun and the universe.

"I tried. But I can't look everywhere at once and there are things that I block my sight, like your darkness."

Rumia decided to change the subject. There was a matter more important to her that was brought up in the interview that she needed to know. "Sooo. You and Kaguya..."

"What about me and her?"

"Well, ah. How much do you like her?"

That felt like a strange question."I don't know. She's fun to be around, most of the time. She does like to have guests over a lot, and drag me along to meet weird people."

"You think, you'll spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Well, we're both kinda immortal, so I don't think we're going-"

"No, no. I mean, like...marriage."

"Huh?"

Rumia began to wonder if Utsuho even knew what the concept of 'marriage' was. "You know, two people-" Rumia started to aid her explanation with some hand gestures before she was interrupted.

"I know what marriage _is_! Jeez!"

Rumia admonished her self. _"Of course she knows what marriage is! Baka Rumia! I need to calm down and get to the point."_

"Isn't that something humans do a lot, when they _really _love someone and there supposed to 'mate' only with each other?."Utsuho was no expert on humans but..."Does that even work? I mean, it's not magically binding is it? So there's nothing stopping them from doing whatever they want."

Rumia became defensive."It's supposed to be symbolic Utsuho. You know, to show how much they truly love each other and how they what to spend the rest of there lives together" Utsuho's face took on a distant look and Rumia carefully asked. "You _do _believe in love, don't you?"

"Sure." Utsuho said flatly and Rumia became nervous again.

"Don't...Don't crows mate for life anyway?"

"Sure. At least until one mate dies." Utsuho said coldly.

Rumia put her arm around Utsuho's shoulder and dared to ask."What happened?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." Utsuho stood up."I'm leaving." She was now in a vary bad mood, having came here, to forget about it, after being brutally reminded not moments before.

Rumia quickly reached out and grabbed Utsuho's hand. "Wait. I'm sorry. Just wait till the 'time change' and then we can go home to gather."

It was not that long before Rumia had to shift her darkness to the other side of the sun. Utsuho sat back down and forced a smile. "Ok..."

They tried to make more lighthearted conversation but, for the most part ended up sitting in silence, until the it was time.

…

Chireiden was largely empty. Save for the varies animal youkai and Ruukoto, whom had said that Kaguya returned but left immediately afterwords to pick up a few things for her little 'get together' and Nue was still out. They, along with Utsuho and Rumia all lived here. Which was not a problem because the palace was massive. There was enough space for all of them.

After there awkward conversation, Rumia decided that Utsuho definitely _liked _Kaguya but she wasn't sure about love. Apparently, that had nothing to do with sex for Utsuho. Rumia was not sure she felt the same way-(maybe it was because Utsuho was an animal-like youkai)-but she wasn't going hold herself back anymore.

Utsuho suggested they hangout in her room. (which made things much easier for Rumia) And so they found themselves sitting on her bed, making small talk. Rumia snacked on the food Ruukoto brought them, while thinking how she should go about doing this. She had no experience in these matters. Should she confess how she feels? Or was it ok just to have sex, even if her partner was willing but did not care about love. Rumia was vary torn. But once again, Utsuho beat her to the punch, as she began to take off her clothes as soon as she finished eating.

"Woh! Wah! What!?" Rumia exclaimed. Naturally, taken off guard but this sudden turn of events.

"Aren't we going to have sex?" Utsuho asked simply.

"Hahhh?" Well, that _was_ Rumia's 'plan' but she couldn't see how Utsuho would have picked up on that. She was not the most perceptive person.

But this was only half true. As Rumia noted herself Utsuho was an 'animal-youkai'. She was not good at perceiving someones heart but she had instincts and senses that could tell her much from a persons body language. To her this was just a natural skill. She probably did not even realize that it was not something everyone could do. It was easy for Utsuho to pick up on Rumia's sexual attraction and her nervous reactions. (Though, you'd have to be blind to not notice that Rumia was nervous) When she invited Rumia upstairs and she did not object, Utsuho simply went with the 'flow'.

"You do want too, don't you?"

"Well..." Rumia _did_ but this was awfully sudden. "Utsuho? Would you have sex with just about anyone?"

Utsuho answered immediately"Of course not! I like having fun with you and Kaguya. And sex is fun." That was a rather simplistic way of thinking about it. But it gave Rumia _some_ comfort...

"_This is what you wanted, isn't it?" _Rumia started taking off her clothes.

Utsuho fist pumped and said "Yes!" She was obviously vary excited. The red eye on her chest throbbed at an increasingly rapped rate.

Rumia laid back and tried to keep herself calm.

"Why are your eyes closed?" Rumia opened them to find Utsuho on top of her and she flinched. "Relax." Utsuho giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you." Rumia tried to do what she asked but her heart was racing. "Is this your first time doing something like this?" Utsuho pressed her lips against Rumia's, whom kept hers firmly shut. Utsuho frowned. She tried moving her hand down by Rumia's breasts but the darkness youkai flinched and covered herself with her hands. Utsuho continued press forward a little more aggressively but Rumia's resistance frustrated her to no end. She decided to give it one more push. Her hand moved down in between Rumia's legs. But Rumia clamped her legs up and turn on her side.

Utsuho sighed."You don't want to do this, I take it."

"Sorry I..." There were just to many things she was not sure about.

"It's not that big a deal." Utsuho said as she laid back and pouted.

"Hold me." Rumia turned over and placed her body next to Utsuho's.

"Huh?"

"I wanna cuddle."

"Cuddle? What are you? Gay?"

"Just shut up and wrap your arms around me."

Utsuho complied and Rumia smiled as she was entwined in the Sun-Crow's warm embrace. Then Utsuho took it further, by wrapping her wings around Rumia. The blonde girl felt as if she were under a warm blanket. Utsuho smiled as she watched Rumia drift off to sleep.

…

Kaguya came in to Utsuho's room only to fined her lying naked on the bed with her arms wrapped around Rumia. The sight made her pause but she was not given any time to think. As if sensing her presences, Utsuho stirred. Rubbing her fist in her eye, she looked up at Kaguya.

"What? Couldn't wait till I got back?" Kaguya whispered playfully.

"Huh?" Utsuho seemed to barely hear her. After looking down at Rumia's body she said"Oh, hey. Sorry. If you want to..."

"No. No. There's no need to apologize. It's late. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Utsuho Yawned."Ok. See you in the morning." She returned to former position on the bed. Rumia's back was turned to Utsuho, so Kaguya could see her simle as she was caught tn the Sun-Crow's embrace. The sight of the pair lying so peacefully together, bothered Kaguya for some reason. She couldn't help but think how she and Utsuho, as much as they got along, never shared that kind of affection with one another.

"_Wait. Am I jealous?" _She never really examined what exactly her relationship with Utsuho was until now. Then again, she never really had too, until now...

Kaguya shook her head._"No. No. No. I'll think about this later. For now I will just get some sleep for tomorrow." _

Afterword

Sigh...

I also would like to apologize, because this chapter was supposed to be the last one before we got into the action, but it was taking so long and I realized that I could end it there at Kaguya going to sleep. Because this chapter was almost as long a the first one, so I thought I cut it up. I don't like short chapters but I don't like excessively long ones ether. For example, the Fan Fic I despise, had _really _long chapters, were vary little happened. (Not that I'm one to talk...)

Anyway. I really wanted to be in the action by chapter three, but now there's going to be one more chapter of exposition. Then it should be smooth sailing...

Right?

Whatever. Shut up.


	3. Stage 3 The Calm Before the Storm

Forward.

Hey kids! Do you know what an 'exposition dump' is? Well, that's ultimately what this chapter amounts too...

…

Kaguya made her way down stairs, where she found Kanako wandering about. The goddess often came and went. Though it did not seem she was simply waiting around to speak with Utsuho. Kaguya thought this might be a perfect opportunity to talk to her.

Kaguya approached Kanako. "Goon morning. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. I was just taking care of some things before Utsuho wakes up."

"Yeah. Utsuho...May sleep a little late today."

"Well, that's no good." Kanako eyed Kaguya curiously."Is something on your mind?"

Kaguya was taken a little off guard. "Ah, yes. May we speak?"

"Of course." Kanako and Kaguya sat down in the common room and had Ruukoto bring some tea. Kaguya took a sip of tea and was silent for a while."Is something the matter?" Kanako asked.

"It just occurred to me that we have never really talked much."

"Mmm...I suppose not." Kanako visits were always more about 'business'. So, while she saw Kaguya often she had little reason to speak with her. She was a little worried that Kaguya might be a hindrance but she had about as much interest in the politics as Utsuho. In fact, Kanako felt Kaguya was having a good influence on Utsuho, helping her open up and become more social. Utsuho has been vary repressed of late.

"I don't know where to start." There were so many questions Kaguya wanted to ask.

"Where ever you what to."

"_Well that's not vary helpful." _Kaguya decided to ask one of the first things that came to mind. "So, what is the story between you and Utsuho? You two have a vary strange relationship. Sometimes your her superior, sometimes she is yours. Sometimes your like mother and daughter. Occasionally your even like sisters-"

"Occasionally?" Kanako cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh? Well, hey! I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes. I suppose I'm look much too old to be the daughter." Kanako said with mock offense.

"Wha. I. No. That's not-" Kaguya cut herself off, when she noticed Kanako's small mischievous smile."I think some of Utsuho's bad habits have rubbed off on you."

"Mmm. I guess so." Kanako mused. "Yes. Utsuho and I have known each other a vary long time."

"Like, before Gensokyo was destroyed?"

"Yes. You see, Utsuho use to be just a youkai. But I may have, um...'Convinced' her into becoming Yatagarasu's replacement as the avatar of Amaterasu."

"Uh-huh."Kaguya said, already having an idea of what Kanako meant by 'convinced'.

"I don't necessarily look back on this with pride. Gensokyo could have been destroyed much earlier then it was, if the shrine maiden of the time had not 'convinced' her as I did, into a spell card duel. I thought I made my intentions clear, but I guess she just forgot or just didn't care."

"You gave some small prideful youkai the power of a god. What did you expect would happen?"

"Well, in my defense, I only found out about it afterwords. But, like I said. Not my proudest moment."

"But what did you hope gain out of all this?"

"Why, more faith of course. Things worked out well in the end. I'll admit, she was nothing more then a tool to me at the time. But Utsuho seemed content with just using her power to maintain the reactor and the occasional spell card dual.

"Until?"

"She lost Satori, her former master and the former master of this mansion. She became much more defiant and didn't what to listen to anyone. And when the Lunarians destroyed Gensokyo, well she wasn't vary receptive to the surface dwellers moving into the underground. A large weight was suddenly dropped on her shoulders but she wouldn't let me take charge. Yes, Utsuho and I have come a long way indeed..."

It would be hard to sum up hundreds of years of history in a short conversation."So, who's that red haired kasha?"

"Kaenbyou Rin. She was Utsuho's closest friend."

"Rin? I thought her name was Kageneko?"

Kanako paused as she realized her mistake."Oh. _Her..._" Kanako sighed." That...Is a story that I don't think is mine to tell..."

Kaguya frowned, clearly disappointed. "I guess this Rin is long gone too?"

"Yes."

But, what that had to do with 'Kageneko' ,Kaguya couldn't say. She wished Kanako would simply tell her, but obviously it was vary personal. Which is why it was hard to simply ask Utsuho.

The subject of Kageneko reminded Kanako of something that had been on her mind for a long time, but she could never do anything about. But maybe Kaguya could. "So. How are you and Utsuho getting along? Any difficulties?"

That was a bit close to home."N-no! Maybe..._Not yet. _Why would you ask?"

"Utsuho has not been her lively self of late. So I appreciate you and the others being here for her."

"Ahh. Thank you. But what exactly is this about?"

"Something happened during the Saigyou Ayakashi incident. She donates a fair some of money to the charity fund for the victims families. So she obviously feels guilty about something. Which is vary uncharacteristic of her."

"And you want me to find out what it is for you?" Kaguya said somewhat accusingly.

"No. No. I didn't mean it like that! As I said _those days _were a long time ago."

Kaguya sighed."My apologies. I didn't mean to make assumptions."

"I guess it's understandable, in light of what I said. I do have a certain 'reputation' in the public eye."

Kanako and Kaguya shared a laugh.

"At any rate."Kanako continued."I think it would be good for Utsuho to have someone to open up to. Perhaps I should speak to Rumia about this. She and Utsuho seem to get along well together."

"Yes...Yes they do..."

Kanako remembered why they were having this conversation in the first place."Mmm. Having problems with Rumia is it?"

"Ah, well..."

"Come, you can tell me. Helping people is what I am all about!"

"For a price."Kaguya said dryly.

"Hey now!"Kanako said, with mock offense.

"Alright...I came home last night and saw Utsuho and Rumia, sleeping together. _Actually _sleeping together. And they were just lying there, but they looked so...peaceful. And I felt so..."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah"

"So, has the moon fallen for the sun?" Kanako chuckled.

Kaguya frowned at the lame pun."I guess I don't know what I feel."

"Well, obviously you need to find out. And then, _obviously _you need to tell Utsuho."

"Thanks!..."

"Hey, sometimes it just helps to talk to someone."

"Is this how the 'you in the public eye' feels?" Kaguya could not help but sense some reluctance from Kanako.

"Very perceptive. The timing is rather awkward. I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about what has been going on lately. I think Utsuho does to."

"I haven't noticed anything like that."

"You don't know her like I do. Contrary to how it might look, Utsuho is _vary _protective of the reactor."

"Yeah. It's her 'baby'."

"It's more then that. You see, the reactor has a more personal use for her."Kanako thought for a moment, about how to explain this. "Utsuho leaves the bulk of her power in the reactor, because the more power she channels into herself, the more she...'overheats' and develops a strong desire to 'burn it off', if you catch my meaning."

Kaguya did. "Your saying, the reactor, the reactor that powers this entire would, is just a way for Utsuho to burn off excess energy, so that she doesn't go crazy again?"

"You've seen Utsuho engage in harmless spell card duals with Marisa, but you probably never seen her in a _real _fight. And I guarantee you'll see something new."

"But she's had this power for years. Surly she's mastered it by now?"

"Utsuho never really cared to much about what happened to the surface world or the humans. But she may not be to keen on the idea of testing her limits down in the underground, which she knows and loves."

Kaguya started to feel more and more distant from Utsuho. She could see now that Utsuho and Rumia had a much stronger connection. They both had demons inside of them, that they struggled to control.

Ruukoto interrupted there conversation. "Excuse me, but Kaguya-sama I believe some of you guests have arrived."

"Already?" She and Kanako had been talking longer then she thought.

"Utsuho-sama has already gone to greet them."

"Great..."

…

Utsuho stood at the front doorway as a small young girl with short blue hair, wearing a light-pink dress, with two great bat-like wings sprouting from her back.

"Greetings Reiuji-San. I trust I'm not too early for the party?"

"Ummm. Who are you?"

…

"Huh?" The little girl stood with her mouth agape. "I'm Remilia Scarlet...?"

…

"I live in the Scarlet Devil Manson...?"

…

"Big red Manson! You were there not too long ago!"

"Ah..."

"Come on! We've been here sense Gensokyo was destroyed!"

"Give me a break. That was, like two weeks ago."

"That was several hundred years ago!"

"Look lady, I barely remember what I had for breakfast."

"Two eggs, over-easy." Ruukoto said, joining them.

"Right..."

Two more characters appeared behind Remilia, one the same height but her hair was blonde, her dress was red and her 'wings' looked like they were just sticks, with christmas lights strung on them. The other girl was much taller also blonde, and wore what looked like a cross between a maid and witch outfit, complete with pointy hat and broom.

"Flan! Marisa!" Utsuho said, running up to greet them.

"Oh! So you remember them!" Remilia scoffed.

"Utsuho!" Flandre ran up to embrace her friend. Remilia couldn't help but smile. She appreciated Utsuho's friendship with her sister, as she was one of the few people that could understand Flandre's plight in a way that Remilia herself never could. "How are you doing? I heard about what happened.."

"Yeah. Yeah. Forget about that. Lets go eat!"

"No. Lets dual!" Marisa said, pulling out some spell cards.

"Food first!" Utsuho said firmly. She turned back to Remilia. "Come on! Ah...Bat-lady!"

"I just!-" Remilia cast a pleading look at Marisa."She's just fucking with me, isn't she..."

Marisa laughed. "Well, lets go eat."

…

Marisa sat at the table, laughing jovially, as she ate a piece of meat. "-and then Patchouli was all like 'Marisa stole my precious thing!' Haha! You should have seen Alice's face!" Marisa took another sip of sake and her mood became suddenly somber." I never got to return those books, did I..."

Remilia quickly reacted, poring some more sake and cheerfully goaded Marisa onward. "So, tell me about the time that you met Reimu."

"Oh yeah! Well-" Remilia had heard this story plenty of times before but Marisa always seemed to like to talk about the past. Perhaps a little too much. Which was why Marisa often came around to hang out with old friends. Remilia could sympathize. Marisa was a youkai that was once human and sometimes that could be a heavy burden for her.

Utsuho and Flandre were busy dancing or 'rocking out' as they called it.

"IOSYS Minami lady's and gentlemen."

Remilia watched them from the corner of her eye. Old habits die hard. She was naturally vary reluctant to let her sister venture outside but shortly after moving down to the underground, Flandre and Utsuho formed a natural bond. Strange for a vampire to be friends with the embodiment of the sun. It was understandable, however. Utsuho and Flandre had dangerous powers that isolated them from others. But in Utsuho's case, she had the choice, which Remilia denied Flandre. When Utsuho found out about Flandre's situation, she was not amused. Fortunately, it has all turned out all right in the end.

Remilia laughed as she listen to Marisa's stories and watching her sister. It was a strange sight to see Flandre, who was normally fairly well behaved, dancing mad like that. Well, it was important to 'cut loose' every once in a while, especially for Flandre, whom had stayed coop up in that mansion for so long.

"Come on Marisa! We can not let the girls shame us like this!" Remilia took a great leap over the table and on to the dance floor. Marisa took one more drink of sake and followed suit.

Kaguya watched the girls dancing like idiots across the way and sighed. She preferred a quite little get together, but she supposed Utsuho's not the 'quite' type. She returned her attention to the other guests, whom were browsing her display of treasures. One of the guests leaned in on one of the objects. "What is this?" She said. The woman leaned a little bit closer and the suddenly jumped back and ran away screaming. Kaguya rushed over to the display. She blinked her eyes. For a split second she thought she saw something that was not supposed to be there but her treasure was there, safe and sound. She quickly looked around and spotted the problem on the balcony above.

"Nue!"

"Hehe" The youkai snickered as she ran off.

Kaguya sighed. She found it hard to enjoy the party as her mind was on other things. She turned to find one of those 'other things' observing the display.

"Where did you get these things?" Rumia asked in a low voice. Kaguya couldn't tell if she was being addressed or if Rumia was talking to her self. She turned to look at Kaguya, whom immediately looked away, for no apparent reason." Something wrong?"

"Ah, no. It's, it's nothing."

Obviously it wasn't and a terrible thought occurred to Rumia. " Kaguya? Did you come home late last night and-"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well...Nothing happened!" Then upon remembering the position Kaguya would have found them in.."Well, I mean-"

"Something was obviously _going_ to happen." Kaguya sighed. "Look, I don't care who Utsuho has sex with. We are not exactly dating or anything like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes Rumia! You don't have to worry about me!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It's fine!" Kaguya's irritation said otherwise.

"...You sure?"

"I SAID IT'S FINE! JUST DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!"

…

…

…

Kaguya flushed with embarrassment as stood in the awkward silence that enveloped the room. She turned and stormed off, locking herself in her room.

_Uh. Somebody kill me now..._

Afterword.

Yet another chapter that should have been released earlier...

This time I was stalled by some depression and me finally getting Reaper of Souls (The two are unrelated.)

Anyway. This chapter was used, mostly to address some issues I had. As I began to create this story I just kept coming up back-story. (and other crap) So in some ways, this story has become the final chapter in a really long epic. (sorry about that...) So there ended up being a lot of explaining to do.

One problem I what to address, was the whole issue of the underground youkai knowing about spell cards. Especially when Utsuho's plan was an act of mass murder. It's fine when it's just game play, but spell cards are actually in the story. Like Reimu had to teach the Lunarians about spell cards in SSIB.

And speaking of the Lunarians...You have probably figured out what the plot is going to be about...

Well, see you next time space cowboy.


End file.
